Noche en el desierto
by Roger4612
Summary: Marion acude a una cita en la noche, esperando que la ayude a espantar los fantasmas de su corazón.Dedicado a una amiga. Mal summary


NOCHE EN EL DESIERTO

Holaaaaaa, les traigo un corto fic acerca de una de mis series favoritas: la mágica Shaman King. Los protagonistas de este relato son Hao Asakura y Marion Phauna.

Espero que les guste y por favor, dejen reviews. Aprovecho que estoy interesado en cualquier propuesta de petición para que retomen el anime Shaman King. Es demasiado corto XD

Ni los personajes ni los elementos de esta historia me pertenecen, este relato es sin ánimo de lucro.

…

La inmensidad del desierto la recibió mientras se acercaba; era una gran y terrible locura, una perdición infernal para todos los hombres. Estrujó el muñeco contra su pecho y agachó la cabeza. Algún poeta talentoso podría haber escrito una metáfora con su corazón y ese vasto mar de arena; tristes, vacíos, muertos.

Aquel joven…

"no por favor, no es mi intención, no es mi culpa si están ahí..."

"¡Cállate! La gente normal no ve espíritus y fantasmas, ¡Eres un monstruo Mari y no quiero saber más de ti!"

Unas lágrimas solitarias se deslizaron por su rostro; se alzó una ventisca y las arrastró, las perdió en la noche. Se frotó el rostro, deseando poder desprenderse con igual facilidad del dolor y los recuerdos.

Intentó componer su expresión habitual. Después de todo, no podía presentarse como una mujer débil ante él.

Atravesó el campamento en donde sus camaradas dormían; entre ellos, estaban las únicas amigas verdaderas que poseía.

"No vale la pena sufrir por semejante idiota Mari, si yo fuera tú le daría una golpiza"

"Es solo un pobre imbécil, encontraras a alguien mejor"

Aunque su intención era buena, las palabras de sus dos amigas shamanes solo la habían entristecido más. Ellas no lo comprendían, pero aquel joven que había sido su novio por tantos años la había marcado profundamente; era el centro de sus ilusiones, de sus fantasías. No le tenía secretos y por ello, cuando se dio cuenta de su habilidad única, se lo dijo, ingenuamente creyendo que su amor por ella le permitiría aceptar su anormalidad.

Y de pronto, todo se había vuelto trizas con un golpe seco y brutal.

"¡Eres un monstruo Mari!"

Caminó entre las rocas con la cabeza gacha hasta llegar a donde su amo se encontraba. Suspiró al verlo sentado en la arena al lado de una fogata, contemplando las estrellas con esa expresión pasiva, soñadora, tan propia de él.

-¿Señor Hao?

El joven giró el rostro hacia donde ella se encontraba y sonrió amistosamente.

-Mari, te estaba esperando, ven, acércate por favor.

De pronto, la joven se dio cuenta de que Opacho no estaba allí; eso era muy extraño, ya que rara vez Hao se separaba de su mano derecha, pero la hizo sentir una agradable sensación en su cuerpo: ella y su amo estaban a solas, como tantas veces había soñado.

Se acercó con expresión tímida y se sentó junto al fuego, a poca distancia del Asakura.

-¿Cómo estás Mari? ¿Te sientes bien en este lugar?

La pregunta tomó por desprevenida a la joven, quien abrió los ojos como platos y contestó:

-sí…sí señor, estoy muy bien aquí, estoy lista para dejarlo todo cuando sea el momento adecuado, para que usted pueda convertirse en el rey de todos los shamanes.

Hao cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una risa.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo mismo me encargaré de eso-aseguró el amo del espíritu del fuego.

-Señor Hao, yo…yo lamento nuestro fracaso del otro día, cuando Yoh Asakura y sus compañeros nos derrotaron.

-Cumplieron su papel perfectamente, no quería que se arriesgaran sin motivo; sobre todo tú.

Hao extendió el brazo y la tomó por la barbilla; con ternura, le alzó el rostro. Pudo sentir la calidez de su mano y se dio cuenta de que hoy no llevaba sus guantes.

Una expresión de pena se apoderó del rostro del Asakura:

-¿Has estado llorando, Mari?

La joven se sonrojó de vergüenza:

-no, yo solo…

De pronto, Hao se arrimó y la besó.

El cuerpo de Mari se rindió ante aquel momento perfecto, pareciera como si estuviese derritiéndose. Sentía un calor, un ardor hermoso que le llenaba la boca y el corazón. Los dedos del Asakura recorrieron sus cabellos, los apartaron de su rostro.

-Me encantan tus ojos Mari.

Cayó sobre el suelo del desierto con su amo encima y deseando que la noche fuera lo suficientemente larga.


End file.
